best friends to more
by Pentatonix67
Summary: J.T and Emma hook up on the last week of summer but what happens when she ends up pregnant? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emma Nelson and I am starting the 10th grade today. I am keeping two big secrets from my best friends. The first is that I hooked up with my best friend J.T on the last day of summer and the second is that I am pregnant. Halfway through the summer I broke up with my boyfriend Spinner. I started dating him when Sean left. He's the one that helped me through it. The other half of the summer I was emotional because of my break up and J.T was there for me.

He was comforting me one night and one thing led to another. I haven't even told my parents yet. I haven't really talked to Manny for a couple of months after we had a big fight. It kind of tore our group apart. The only person out of our original group that I'm still friends with is J.T. Toby started hanging out with other people and Manny started hanging out with Liberty. " Emma J.T is here so hurry up!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

" Okay I just have to finish getting dressed!" I yelled back. I decided to wear my black belly top, jean shorts and my black wedges. My backpack went perfectly with my outfit since it was black. Since I was only a week pregnant my belly ring shouldn't effect the baby in anyway. I walked down the stairs and saw J.T's mouth drop open. " Bye mom!" I shouted as I closed the door. " Wow Em you look great." J.T said.

I just laughed and playfully punched him. That was a bad idea because he then grabbed me by my waist and threw me over his shoulder. " J.T put me down!" I yelled. " Okay but I'm giving you a piggy back ride." He said. " Sure." I replied. He put me down and I hopped on his back. He started walking to school and we couldn't help but laugh.

When we arrived at school people were looking at us weirdly and it's because they don't that I broke up with Spinner. When J.T stopped walking I hopped off his back and we walked to my locker together. " Emmers!" I heard someone yell. There is only one person ever to call me that. I turned around and sure enough there was Sean. " Seany!" I screamed while running towards him. When I reached him I jumped into his arms and he spun me around.

" I've missed you so much." We both said at the same time. He let me go and we both just laughed while we made our way back to J.T. " Hey Sean." J.T said. Sean nodded his head. " Crap J.T hide me." I said while hiding behind J.T. Sean was looking at us confused. J.T was to until he saw Spinner walking our way. " Emma talk to him." J.T said.

I sighed. I guess he was right. I walked out from behind J.T and saw that Spinner was right there. " Hey Spin." I said. Now Sean was probably really confused because when he left Spinner and I still hated each other. " Hey Emma." He said. Spinner looked at the two people around me and did a double take when he saw Sean.

" Hey Sean." Spinner said through gritted teeth. " Spinner what is your problem!" I yelled. Everyone looked at us. " Your my problem!" He shouted back. " Actually no I'm not!" I shouted. He was about to yell something back but I wasn't finished. " I haven't been your problem since I broke up with you!" I shouted.

That was when everyone oohed. " Is Sean the reason you broke up with me!" Spinner shouted. " No I broke up with you because you proposed to me!" I yelled. I looked and saw everyone's jaws on the floor. " It's probably a good thing that I broke up with you!" I yelled. " Why is it a good thing!" He shouted back. " I hooked up with someone else!" I yelled louder than I should have.

" What with who!" He shouted back angrier than before. " I don't want to say because you will punch him ten times harder after I tell you the reason I rejected you when you asked for a second chance!" I yelled at the same volume as before. " Ya why did you!" He yelled matching my volume. " Because I'm pregnant!" I yelled. I really wish I hadn't yelled that because J.T was standing right beside me and my dad was a couple feet away. " Now I really want to know who you hooked up with!" Spinner yelled. I didn't say anything which made him even madder.

" Who was it you cheater!" He yelled while pushing me. " It was me and don't touch her!" J.T yelled at Spinner. " You yeah right it was probably Sean!" Spinner yelled. I saw J.T push him. " It was me and she's not a cheater you guys were already broken up and I comforted her so leave her alone!" J.T yelled while I dragged him and Sean away from Spinner. When we were around the corner I let go of Sean and J.T's arms. I was about to walk away when J.T brought me into a hug.

I started crying while he stroked my hair. " I found out this morning." I said through tears. J.T didn't say anything he just kissed the top of my head. " Hey." Someone said awkwardly. I looked up and saw that it was Toby. I wiggled out of J.T's hug and looked at Toby. " Tobes!" I screamed while running into his arms.

He just laughed and hugged me back. " I've missed you." I said. " I've missed you too." He replied. I let go and walked back to J.T. " I heard everything and I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Toby said. " Ya we're fine we just miss you and Manny." I said. " I want to be friends again but I can't say anything about Manny." Toby said.

We all just nodded our heads and pulled him into a group hug. We all pulled apart and started laughing. The bell for class rang and I intertwined my hand with J.T's. As we walked down the I had one hand intertwined with J.T's and my other arm was slung over Sean's shoulder. Sean's one arm was slung around my shoulder and his other was slung around Toby's. Everyone was looking at us weirdly but we didn't care. Lucky for us we all had the same classes together.

As soon as we walked in the class we saw that we got to pick our own seats so of course I sat beside J.T and Sean sat beside us with Toby. I looked at the other side of me and saw that Spinner and Manny were sitting there. Well this year is going to be great. J.T saw why I was tense and slung his arm around my shoulders. I cuddled into him and stayed that way for the rest of class. When the bell rang both J.T and I were dreading the next class because it is my dad's class. Even though he isn't my real dad his opinion still matters to me.

We walked into my dad's class and J.T sat on one side of me while Sean sat on the other. The bell rang to start the class but my dad was just sitting there glaring at J.T. " Uh dad it's time to start class." I said feeling awkward. " Okay today's lesson is on how to make the kid that got your daughter pregnant to disappear." My dad said. I grabbed J.T's hand and squeezed it. I raised my other hand. " Yes Emma?" My dad asked.

" What if the daughter doesn't want him to disappear?" I asked because I did not want J.T to disappear. " Well she would have to convince me that he is truly a good guy." My dad said. " Well my only argument is that he is not Jay Hogart." I said. " Good enough." My dad said. I sighed in relief. J.T wrapped his arm around and I snuggled into him like the last class. " Ya this is going to take time to get use too." My dad said while pointing at us. J.T and I just laughed.

We stayed like that until the class ended and it was lunch. J.T, Sean, Toby and I all walked to the cafeteria with linked arms. We found an empty table and we all sat down. I am so happy that I have J.T and my friends back. I know I never lost J.T but it's still nice to have Sean and Toby back. We were just starting to have a heated conversation about which superhero was the best when we felt someone sit down at our table. We all looked up and saw that it was Manny and Jay.

J.T pulled me against his side. " Can we help you?" I heard Sean ask. " No we just wanted to sit with our friends." Manny said. I scoffed. Everyone at the table looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. " They actually still think that we're their friends." I said and everyone laughed. " What do you mean?" Manny and Jay asked at the same time.

" What we mean is that you are no longer our friends so get lost." Sean said. They both looked at all of us and then got up and walked away. " I can't believe they still think we are friends." Toby said. Everyone just nodded their heads. We looked up and saw that Liberty was sitting at a table alone. " Guys we have too invite her over." I said . Everyone agreed so Sean got up and invited Liberty to our table.

Liberty agreed to come and sit with us so she came back with Sean. " Hey Liberty." I said. " Hey Emma." She replied. I still can't believe that she broke up with J.T the day before summer started. It was luck for me that she did because than I wouldn't have him. " So I haven't gotten to ask you this yet Emma." Sean started. " But you and Spinner huh?" He asked me. " Ya that started after you left." I said.

He just nodded his head. The bell rang and it was time to go to math. Yay it's not like I do anything anyway. " Want a piggy back ride?" J.T asked. I nodded my head and jumped on his back. When we entered the math class everyone stared at us. " What?" We both said at the same time.

We took our seats like every class with me cuddled into J.T and Sean with Toby on each side of us. I can't wait for this day to end. All of a sudden I got a wave of nauseous so I ran out of the classroom and to the bathroom. I threw up and washed out my mouth then I made my way back to class. " Emma would you like to explain to me why you just ran out of my class." My math teacher said. " Geez chill out I'm pregnant." I said while I walked back to my seat. I took my original position in J.T's arms.

" Okay then let's get back to the lesson." My math teacher said while J.T kissed my head. The school bell finally rang to go home but I wasn't going home I was going to J.T's house. " Yo J.T and Emma hop in!" Sean yelled. We hopped in his car and he drove us to J.T's house. " Thanks Sean." We both said as we hopped out of the car. " Your welcome!" He yelled as he sped off. We just laughed and entered his house.

" Hello Mr and Mrs. Yorke." I said once I had stopped laughing. " Hello Emma." They said while J.T and me made our way up the stairs to his room. Once they were in his room he shut the door and they both hopped on his bed to cuddle. " You know this is what got us into this situation right." I said. He just laughed and nodded his head. I was almost asleep when we heard the phone ring. It didn't take long for one of J.T's parents to answer the phone.

I heard them hang up the phone loudly and I knew that phone call wasn't good. " James Theodore Yorke get your butt down here!" His dad yelled. Uh oh. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs with him. " I just got a call from Emma's parents and do you want to know what they said?" Mr. Yorke said/asked. All I could think was J.T's in trouble now. " Uh maybe." He said nervously.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and I buried my head in his chest. " They asked how we would let our child get their daughter pregnant!" His father yelled. Uh oh. " I didn't even know you guys were together." His mother said calmly. " We weren't when it happened." J.T answered since I was to scared to say anything. " What do you mean you weren't together when this happened?" His dad asked. " Are you telling me she's actually pregnant?" His mother asked.

J.T just nodded his head. That's when I started crying. " Emma honey why are you crying?" Mrs. Yorke asked me. " My mom's going to kick me out." I said while crying. They didn't say anything. Mr. Yorke picked up the cordless phone and walked outside where we couldn't hear him. " Emma will you help me set the table?" Mrs. Yorke asked.

I nodded my head and slid out of J.T's embrace. I was just finishing setting the table when came back inside. " So Emma I just talked your parents." Mr. Yorke said. " They told you to not let me come home right." I said because I knew it was the truth. He just nodded his head sadly. I sighed. " Dad we can't just let her not have a place to live." J.T said.

I could not love him more at this moment. " He knows that honey." Mrs. Yorke said. " I told Emma's parents that since you guys are together now that she can live here." He said. I ran to J.T and hugged him. " Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Yorke." I said. " Your welcome." They said at the same time. We were halfway through dinner when the doorbell rang.

" J.T take Emma upstairs." Mr. Yorke said sternly. J.T just nodded his head and dragged me upstairs. We went into his room and he closed the door. " Okay so obviously you are sleeping with me in my bed and we can put your clothes on one side of my closet.." J.T said. He was rambling so I decided to shut him up by kissing him. He kissed back and I separated way too soon for his liking because he pulled me back in for a make out session. We separated when there was a knock at the door.

" Emma your parents want to see you." Mrs. Yorke said from behind the door. " Well you can tell them I will call them later I don't want to see them." I said. " Okay hunny." She said said. When I was sure she was downstairs I fell on the bed. " You okay Em?" J.T asked me. I nodded my head. " I'm just tired." I said.

He nodded his head and opened the door. " I will be right back." He said. I wonder what he was doing. When he came back up I saw he had my suitcases. He opened the one with my pj's and handed me some. " I could have gotten them myself but thank you." I said. He just nodded his head and left the room so I could change.

I just laughed because he's already seen me naked but he still leaves the room. Once I was finished changing I opened the door. " J.T you can come in now." I said. He turned around and walked into the room. " Do I need to get out while you change?" I asked. He shook his head no while laughing. I just turned around while he changed.

We have already seen each other naked but yet we still turn around while the other is changing. We are weird like that. " Emma you can turn around now." J.T said while laughing. I turned around and glared at him. He threw his hands up in pretend surrender and made his way to his side of the bed. I made my way to my side and pulled the covers back. I slid under the covers and pulled them up. I looked over and saw J.T had done the same time. " You don't have to go to bed with me." I said since it was only 7:00. He just shrugged his shoulders and laid on his side. I laid on my side as well and he put his arm around me. I fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in J.T's arms and everything from last night came flooding back. I turned my head slightly and saw that J.T was still sleeping. I turned my head back and felt J.T start stirring. " Good morning beautiful." He said. I didn't say anything I just turned around and kissed him. I looked at the time and saw that it was 6:30. " Good morning handsome." I replied.

I started to get up but was then pulled down by J.T. He was about to kiss me when there was a loud knock at the door. " J.T, Emma time to get up." Mr. Yorke said through the door. " Okay dad we're up." J.T said. I just laughed and wiggled out of J.T's arms. " Hey where are you going." J.T said. " I'm going to get breakfast I am eating for two." I said.

He just laughed and got out of bed. I was just about to open the door when J.T picked me up. He opened the door while carrying me bridal style. J.T carried me bridal style all the way down the stairs. When we got to the table his parents looked at us like we were crazy. J.T set me down and we both started laughing. " Wow I'm glad he's found you Emma." His mom said.

" Ya I'm glad too." I said. I sat in my seat across from J.T and looked at my plate. It was my favorite. Pancakes. I was so happy. " Well mom it looks like pancakes are Emma's favorite as well." J.T said. I just looked up with my mouth full of pancakes nodding my head. They all laughed.

I swallowed the pancakes and glared at all of them. " Hey I'm eating for two give me a break." I said. They all threw their hands up in surrender. Now it was my turn to laugh. I finished my pancakes and excused myself from the table. I walked upstairs and enter my room. I opened my suitcase and picked out an outfit.

I decided to wear my pink maxi dress and my pink heels. I grabbed my pink backpack and walked back downstairs. " Wow Em you look great." J.T said. I didn't say anything I just gave him a quick kiss and he walked up stairs to get dressed as well. While he was getting dressed I went into the bathroom and put my hair into a braided crown. I was just putting the finishing touches on my hair when J.T walked in. " Wow you look handsome." I said.

He just laughed and kissed me on the cheek. " Are you ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded my head and we walked out of the bathroom. " Do you guys need a ride?" Mr. Yorke asked. " No dad it's okay our friend Sean is picking us up." J.T said. His dad nodded. There was a car honking outside and I knew it was Sean.

" Bye dad." J.T said while walking out the door. " Bye Mr. Yorke." I said as I closed the door. " Hey Sean." I said as I hopped in the passengers seat. J.T let me have it. " Hey Emma did you sleepover at J.T's last night?" Sean asked me. " Ya but I'm kind of living there since my parents kicked me out." I said. Sean was shocked.

Nobody said anything for the rest of the drive there so we just sat in a comfortable silence. When we got to the school all three of us stepped out of the car and everyone gave us weird looks. We didn't pay any attention to them. Sean and J.T both slung their arms around my shoulders and I slung mine across their shoulders. We walked into school and met up with Toby at my locker. I suddenly felt nauseous so I threw my bag on the ground and ran to the bathroom. After I was done throwing up I washed my mouth out and walked back to my locker.

" You okay Em?" J.T asked me. " Ya just morning sickness." I said. They all nodded their heads. I'm glad I have them. If I didn't have them I don't know what I would do. The bell rang and I started walking with Toby and Sean when I was pulled back by J.T. " You guys go ahead we'll catch up." J.T said.

Sean and Toby nodded their heads and kept walking. " J.T we're going to be late." I said. He just nodded his head and slid something on my finger. I looked down and saw that he had slid a ring on my ring finger. " J.T what is this?" I asked. " A promise ring." He said. I nodded and kissed him while we walked to class.

We walked into class late but luckily for us it was my dad's class. My dad would do anything to get on my good side. " J.T, Emma take your seats." He said. " Wait aren't you going to mark them late?" Manny asked. " He wouldn't do that Manny." I said. " Why not?" Manny asked me. Now she was pushing it.

" Because he has to try to get on my good side. " I said getting angrier by the second. " What did he do?" She asked. I was about to reply but J.T beat me to it. " First is none of your business and second he may or may not be the reason she is now living with me." J.T said. Everyone gasped. " Emma please come home." Mr. Simpson replied. " I am at home." I said while snuggling into J.T.

My dad's eyes turned into a glare and looked to see that my ring was showing. " Emma what the hell is that!" He screamed. " What I'm already pregnant." I said. " Ya but that doesn't mean you can be engaged too." My dad said and everyone gasped once again. " Geez everyone chill I'm not engaged." I said and everyone sighed in relief but my dad was still glaring. " It's a promise ring to show her I will marry her once we're older." J.T said. All of the girls awed while the guys ewwed.

I laughed at the guys while J.T laughed at the girls. My dad sighed in relief and I just laughed. The bell rang and we all exited the class. I was just about to walk away from the MI room with my friends when all of a sudden there was a big crash. I looked in and saw my dad on the floor near his desk. " Snake!" I yelled as I ran into the room. I knelt down beside him and felt for a pulse.

He had one but it was very weak. " J.T can I borrow your cellphone I let mine at home?" I asked him because I knew that my friends had followed me in here. " Ya." He said handing me his cellphone. I took it from him and dialed 911. " 911 what is your emergency?" The operator said/asked. " Hello yes my dad is unconscious and has a very weak pulse." I said . " Okay what is your address?" The operator asked.

" Degrassi community school." I said. I hung up the phone and just held my dad's hand. I looked at the clock and saw that it had been ten minutes since I had called 911. " Where are they?" I asked myself. I looked at the door and saw the paramedics walk into the classroom being led by Sean and J.T. " What's his name?" They asked me. " Archie Simpson." I said.

They checked his pulse and put him on a stretcher. " We have to go now or he's gone." They said. I nodded my head and they left. I didn't leave because I needed to notify the principal that I was leaving. " Let's go to the office and tell them we're leaving." J.T said. I nodded and grabbed his hand. We all walked to the office and the secretary gave us dirty looks.

" We would like to see Mr. Radditch please." I said nicely. " Okay take a seat." She said rudely. She got up and walked to Mr. Radditch's office. When she came back out she motioned with her head for us to go in. We all got up and walked into his office. "Yes what can I do for you guys?" Mr. Radditch asked. " Well my dad was just brought to the hospital and I was wondering if we could be excused?" I said/asked.

He nodded his head and we all ran out to get to the parking lot as fast as we could. Once we reached the parking lot we started looking for Sean's car but we couldn't find it anywhere. " Hey green peace!" Jay shouted. I looked in his direction and saw he had serious concern on his face. " What Jay!' I shouted back. I am so not in the mood for this. " I saw some kid hijack Sean's car." He said.

Great just what I need. " Here." He said while he tossed me the keys to his orange civic. " I don't let anyone drive it but I heard about your dad." He said. I nodded my head in thanks and we all hopped in the car. " Jay hop in." I said. He hopped in the back and I drove out of the parking lot. As I was driving out I saw Alex giving me dirty looks.

She was giving me dirty looks because I was driving her boyfriends car when he didn't even let her drive it. We arrived at the hospital and I parked the car. We all hopped out and ran into the hospital. I ran up to the reception desk. " Archie Simpson." I said out of breath. " Room 202." The lady said. I thanked her and started running towards the room with everyone following me.

I reached 202 and I ran right in. I saw him hooked up to all of those cords and I just broke down. I still can't believe he is in here. I was about to fall on the floor when I was caught by J.T. He helped me up and I used him to stay up. Just as J.T was about to say something a doctor enter. " Ah are you family?" The doctor asked us.

I nodded my head. " Well Archie here has just been diagnosed with cancer." He said. That's when both me and J.T fell to the floor. The doctor walked out and Sean, Jay and Toby all ran in. They saw both me and J.T on the floor so they helped us up. " What happened?" I heard them ask as I ran to my dad's bedside. " He's been diagnosed with cancer." I heard J.T tell them as I was crying on my dad's hand.

All of a sudden I felt someone stroking my hair. I looked up and saw that it was my dad. " Daddy." I said while crying. " Shh come here." He said as he made room on the bed. I climbed up onto the bed and snuggled into my dad. " Toby can you go call my mom and tell her what's going on please?" i asked him through tears. He nodded his head and walked out of the room.

" Dad J.T, Sean and Jay are here too." I said. " Thanks for bringing her here guys." He said. They all nodded their heads. I just want him to get better. " Dad you need to fight this." I said. He has too. " I don't know if I can." He said back.

" You can't leave me you promised." I said crying harder. He just hugged me tighter. " If I can't beat this you need to be there for your mom okay?" He said/asked. I nodded my head telling him through actions that I would be. He sighed in relief knowing that if he wasn't here for her that someone would be. " J.T promise me if I'm not here that you will take care of Emma and the baby." He said. " I promise Snake." He said.

I couldn't help but cry harder because it sounded like he wasn't going to try and fight this. I was still crying when Toby came in. " Your mom's on her way." He said. I nodded my head and snuggled further into my dad. It had been half an hour when my mom showed up. " Mom I will leave you two alone." I said. My friends and I left. Jay dropped me and J.T off at home. When we enter we started being question by J.T's parents about where we were and what happened. I couldn't deal with it so I started crying and ran upstairs. I changed into pj's and climbed into bed. I didn't wait for J.T to come up I just cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and saw that it was 7:00. Crap. I'm going to be late. I started looking for my suitcases and I couldn't find them anywhere. I opened J.T's closet and saw that it was now my closet as well. He had put all of my clothes away. I went to his dresser and pulled a drawer open to find my bras and underwear.

I picked out my black pair and shut the drawer. I threw them on the bed and walked back to the closet. I picked out my black belly top and my black short shorts. I paired them with my black sneakers and black backpack. I walked downstairs and saw J.T putting a plate on the table. He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. " Hey beautiful how are you feeling?" He asked me.

" I'm trying." I said in honesty. He nodded his head and led me to the table. I sat down and saw that J.T had made both of us breakfast. " Where are your parents?" I asked while my mouth was stuffed with pancakes. " They are still sleeping." He said while laughing. I nodded my head and continued to eat my pancakes. J.T was done before me so he went to go dressed.

When he came back downstairs I was just clearing the table. " Em you don't have to do that." J.T said. " I know." I replied. Just as I finished putting my dishes in the sink there was a car honk. " Who's that?" I asked. " It's either Sean or Jay." J.T said. I nodded my head and made my way toward the door.

I made sure I had my ring on before I walked out the door with J.T. I saw the orange civic that I would have dread. " Hey Emma how are you?" Jay asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. I still can't believe that he called me Emma. I wonder why he decided to call me Emma now. " Emma we're here." I heard J.T say snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded my head and we all got out of the car. They both slung their arms around my shoulders and I slung an arm on each of their waists. Everyone was looking at us weirdly but we didn't care. " I wonder who's taking over my dad's class?" I asked. They both shrugged their shoulders and we walked to MI to see who's taking over my dad's class. We walked in and saw the person I never thought I would see again. It was Mr. Hal.

I couldn't believe it. " Emma." He said. I just backed up. " How have you been?" He asked. " You stay away from me." I said in a scared voice. J.T could sense I was scared so he pulled me into a hug. " Son why don't you let go of her." Mr. Hal said.

I couldn't help but laugh. " What's so funny Emma?" Mr. Hal asked. " You." I said. Everyone was in awe of what I was doing and also slightly confused on how I know our new teacher. " Why am I funny to you Emma?" He asked. " Well you are telling my boyfriend to let go of me." I said. That just got him mad.

He started walking towards us faster but I guess not fast enough because Jay, Toby and Sean all jumped in front of us. " J.T hand me your phone." I whispered. I dialed a number I knew off by heart. " Hello." Peter said in a whisper. " Hi Peter." I said back in a whisper as well. " Emma what can I do for you?" He asked me. " I need you to get your mom down to the MI room." I said.

" Okay." He said. I could hear him telling his mom. " Okay Emma we're on our way." He said. I sighed in relief. " Okay thanks." I said and then hung up the phone. I handed J.T his phone and I looked out the window. J.T saw I was looking out the window so he did to to see what I was looking at. J.T and I saw Peter's class so we ran to the door.

" Help us the teacher in here is crazy!" I yelled. They all came running. We moved aside so that they would see Mr. Hal trying to beat up three students. It took all of Peter's class to restrain him and drag him out of the class. The bell rang and everyone was happy to get out of that class. I walked into my math class and saw Peter waiting at my desk. I ran to him and pulled him into a hug.

" Thank you." I said as I pulled back from the hug. He laughed and nodded his head. I felt an arm slid around my waist and knew it was J.T. " Hey J.T." I said. " Hey Em." He replied. " Emma I thought you were with Spinner." He said. " Oh ya you weren't here on Monday." I said.

" Well I broke up with Spinner because I hooked up with J.T, I'm pregnant, dating J.T and I live with him." I said all in one breath. " Wow you're life has changed drastically since I last saw you." He said. I nodded my head. Just then our math teacher walked in. " Okay everyone take your seats." He said. We all took our seats but this time when I was snuggled into J.T Sean grabbed my feet and put them on his lap. " Ms. Nelson how do you expect to pass my class when you do no work." My math teacher said.

" I do work J.T helps me." I said. " You can't expect him to come over to your house everyday and help you." He said. " I don't go over to her house sir." J.T said. " Oh so she goes over to your house." He said. " No she lives with me." J.T said and that shut my math teacher up. I just stayed with a smile on my face for the rest of class. When the bell rang I was so happy because it was lunch.

I was walking to lunch with J.T when we heard Jay talking to Sean and Manny. J.T and me hidden behind a locker and we listened to their conversation. " Guys I have a big problem." Manny said. Manny always has a problem. " So do I ." Jay said. " Okay Manny goes first." Sean said. I know he's only there because we're friends with Jay again.

" I think I might be pregnant." She said. I always knew she would wind up pregnant. I guess I was right. " Wow who's do you think it is?" Sean asked. Manny looked around the hall. " Spinner's." She said. Wow he chose a bad rebound.

Sean's jaw just dropped. " Okay Jay what's your problem?" Sean asked. " I think I'm in love." Jay said. Wow that's a shocker. I can't believe that the player Jay Hogart could fall in love. " Okay why is that a problem?" Sean asked. " It's a problem because the person I fell in love with has a boyfriend." Jay said.

Wow what a surprise there. " Well maybe if you tell her she might feel the same and dump her boyfriend." Manny said. Ya like the girl wouldn't be stupid enough to do that. " Ya she won't leave him and she doesn't like me that way." He said. I don't think any girl likes him that way anymore. " You don't know that."' Sean said. I could tell he was trying to be supportive.

" Oh trust me I do." He said. " Well if you tell us the reason she wouldn't leave her boyfriend then we can figure out if she likes you or not." Manny said. Uh does she have to talk. " Well she won't leave him because she is pregnant." Jay said. That made my jaw drop. Jay had two things right I do not like him and I will not leave J.T. " Emma!" Sean and Manny screamed at the same time.

I looked at J.T and saw that his jaw was clenched together. Uh oh. " J.T I don't feel good can you take me home?" I asked him. He nodded his head and we walked out the front doors. J.T's house wasn't a far walk but he still insisted he give me a piggy back ride. When we got to his house I went straight up to our room. I found the drawer with my pj's in them and threw on my black pair. I crawled under the covers and waited for J.T to come up stairs. When he came upstairs he didn't even change he just crawled under the covers and pulled me into his arms. As soon as he did that I fell asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:00. I slept for a while. I am still trying to process what Jay said. I still can't believe what I heard. It is still so weird. I know it was weird for Sean and J.T. It was probably weird for Sean since he is my ex boyfriend and it was weird for J.T because he is my boyfriend.

I turned and saw that J.T wasn't in bed. Where did he go? I got up and walked downstairs to see him making something. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my hands around his waist. He jumped a little and I laughed. " What are you making?" I asked. He laughed realizing that I was the one that had scared him.

" I'm making lunch so go sit down." J.T said. I followed his instructions and sat down. I waited for about 3 minutes and then he placed a bowl of mac and cheese in front of me. He kissed my head and went to get himself a bowl. When he sat down we just at our lunch in a comfortable silence. Once we were finished J.T grabbed my bowl and put it in the sink for me. " I could have done that myself." I said.

He just shrugged his shoulders and I laughed. There was a knock at the door and I ran to open it. When I opened it I saw that it was Jay. I went to close the door but he stopped it with his foot. " Jay go away." I said. " No I need to talk to you." Jay said. " Hey babe who is it." J.T said while walking towards me.

" It's Jay." I said with venom in my voice. " Jay leave now." J.t said through gritted teeth. " Okay fine." He said and walked away. I closed the door and turned around to J.T. I gave him a big hug and he kissed the top off my head. " He will never bother you again." J.T said and I knew I could believe him. I was about to kiss him when the phone rang.

" I'll answer it." I said. J.T nodded his head and let me go. I got to the phone just in time. " Hello Yorke resident how can I help you?" I said/asked. " Emma is that you?" I heard my mom ask. " No this is J.T's sister." I said while J.T wrapped his arms around my waist. " Can you please ask Emma to talk to me?" She asked.

" Sure I'll try." I said. I pretended to yell for me. " Here she is." I said. " What do you want?" I asked. " Your dad wants to talk to you and you still have some stuff here." My mom said. " Okay J.T, Sean and I will be over in a couple of minutes." I said. " Okay." She said.

I didn't even say bye I just hung up. I dialed Sean's number hoping he would pick up. " Hello." Sean said. " Hey Sean it's Emma." I said. " Oh hey what can I help you with?" He asked. " I need you to come with J.T and I to my parents place." I said hoping he would come. " Ya of course I will pick you up in a couple of minutes." He said.

" Okay bye." I said as I hung up. " Sean's on his way I'm going to get change." I said. J.T nodded his head and I made my way up the stairs. I picked out my dark blue belly top and my jean shorts. I picked out my blue high tops. I decided on the belly top because my mom hates them. My dad has gotten used to them.

I walked downstairs and saw that Sean was already here. " Okay let's go." I said. They both nodded their heads and we walked out the door to Sean's car. We all hopped in and drove to my parents house. " Let's go." I said as we all hopped out of the car. I knocked on the door and my mom answered the door. " Emma it's so good to see you." She said.

She came forward to hug me but I put my hand in front to stop her. " Just lead me to dad." I said. She nodded her head sadly. My mom led J.T, Sean and me to the room my dad was in. As soon as I saw him I ran to him. " Hi daddy." I said as I sat on his bed. " Hi baby." He said.

I am so glad he's home. " How are you feeling?" I asked him hoping he was feeling a lot better. " I'm doing better." He said and I sighed in relief. " How are you?" He asked me. " I'm okay and so is the baby." I said. Now it was his turn to sigh in relief. " I love you but I have to go do my homework." I said in sadness.

He nodded his head sadly. " I love you too." He said pulling me into a hug. " Well Emma if you want I can drive you here tomorrow." Sean said once I had pulled away from the hug. " Ya I would love that thank you." I said. Sean nodded his head. " Okay where is this stuff I have left here?" I asked. My mom didn't say anything she just motioned with her hand for us to follow.

We followed her to my room where there were pictures of everything important to me. I ran to the wall and carefully pulled them off the wall. I decided I will go through them at home. " Okay let's go." I said. I walked out of the room and towards the door. " Emma don't shut me out." My mom said. " I'm trying to forgive you but it will take time." I said as I walked out the door.

We hopped in the car and Sean sped out of there. Sean pulled into our driveway. " Sean do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked. " Sure." He said. We all hopped out of the car and made our way inside. We walked in and made our way to the kitchen. I saw fifty dollars on the table.

" Sweet let's order pizza." I said. Sean and J.T agreed. I walked to the phone and dialed the pizza place's number. " Hello I would like to order one meat lovers and one veggie please." I said. " Yes thank you at 51 sunset drive." I said as I hung up. I turned around and saw the boys staring at me in awe. " What?" I asked.

" How did you know meat lovers was my favorite?" They asked at the same time. I just shrugged my shoulders and went into the living room. I heard the boys following me so I did something that would impress them. I jumped over a chair in my way and landed perfectly on my feet. I turned around and saw the boys jaws had dropped. I just laughed. They had no idea about my gymnastics training.

Jokes on them. I watched them try to do what I did but they ended up falling on their faces. I laughed even harder. They both looked at each other and then picked me up together. " Guys put me down." I said. They just shook their heads no. Just then the door bell rang. " That's probably the Pizza and I have the money." I said. They put me down in an instant. I laughed as I walked to the door. " Hello Emma did you miss me?" The person I thought I would never see again said/asked. All I could think was how did he find me. " How did you find me?" I asked through shaky breaths.


	5. Chapter 5

" This girl named Manny I think." He said. Damn it Manny. " Is the pizza here babe?" J.T asked. " No but can you come here." I said. I heard two sets of footsteps and I felt hands slid around my waist. " What is he doing here?" J.T said through his teeth. " Manny told him." I said. " What's so wrong with this guy?" Sean asked. " He tried to kidnap Emma the very first day of high school." J.T said. Sean grabbed the door and slammed it in his face. He locked it and grabbed J.T and I. He took us upstairs and dragged us into our bedroom. He locked the door and turned around. " J.T make sure the windows are locked." Sean said. J.T walked over to the windows and locked it and pulled the curtains closed. " I'm gonna call the cops." Sean said. We both nodded our heads and Sean called the police. Well Sean was on the phone I cuddled into J.T who had walked back over to where we were. " I'm scared." I said. " I know we're ok." He said. Sean hung up the phone and sat down with us. " They're five minutes out." Sean said. We both nodded our heads. We stayed like that in the room until we heard the police sirens. I sighed in relief when I heard the sirens because I knew this would be over soon. I still can't believe Manny would do this to me. How. We used to be best friends. She was there when it happened. There was a knock on the door and we didn't know if we should answer it. " It's the police open up." The person said. Sean got up and opened the door. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was actually the police. J.T and I got off the floor and walked out of the room. As soon as we got downstairs we saw that the pizza guy was just arriving. " So I'm sorry I'm late the pizza's free." He said. " Thank you." I said as I took the pizzas. I walked into the kitchen and set them down on the table. As soon as I set them down the boys were like vultures. The meatlovers was gone in like 5 minutes. I had to eat the veggie pizza. Uggh. We finshed eating and J.T's parents came in the door. " Oh hey Sean are you staying over?" Mr. Yorke said/asked. " If that's okay with you." Sean said. They nodded their heads. " I have a sleeping bag you can use." J.T said. Sean just nodded his head. We all headed upstairs and I walked to the closet. " Hey J.T can I borrow one of your shirts?" I asked. " Sure." He replied. I picked one of his shirts and my shorts and headed to the bathroom. I changed into it and walked back into the room. I got into bed and under the covers. I felt the bed shift and the covers being pulled up. I felt J.T's arm slid across my side. I fell asleep instantly.


End file.
